147795-new-weekly-raid-currency-cap-reset-times
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- People complained that NCSoft does account maint on Wednesday, and Carbine did server maint on Tuesday, so to minimize downtime, they moved their server maint to Wednesday. How big of an issue that is, is a different discussion I suppose Edited December 4, 2015 by VizeLX | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What Bellante said! | |} ---- ---- We raid 3 days a week, 3 hours a day, Mon/Tues/Wed - have always walked in cold on Mondays, and are 9/9. Relax. | |} ---- Noone is saying it's impossible to progress, but it's certainly a very, very annoying and frustrating thing when you've planned everything around this schedule, for no other reason than "hey, we've randomly chosen to align the process happening Tuesday to some process noone in our customer gives a sh*t about that happens on Wednesday, INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY AROUND". What, the guy who restarts the server is off on Tuesdays now, or what the hell? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- https://duckduckgo.com/?q=easy+simple+time+zone+conversion That's so hard to do isn't it? You're already on the internet so use it. Their times are in 'PDT' aka 'Pacific Daylight Time' aka 'UTC-8' timezone. That means it is equivalant to 'Universal Time Coordinate' minus 8 hours. So if you're in say London for instance. London is in UTC+0. It has no offset. So then if the devs post a time, I add 8 hours to it and BINGO I get my time! Was that so difficult? Was it really? Let's say someone wants an instant answer right away and can't be bothered to care. Maybe it is early morning or late night or whatever. You know what is awesome about DuckDuckGo? Type in !wa (timezone that Carbine says) Then it will send you to Wolfram Alpha and auto-convert it for you and tell you exactly how much time away it is! Just for YOU and catered to YOUR time zone! ^_^ Wow, imagine that! The internet can time-zone convert rather than wasting Carbine's time catering to their very wide international demographic of time zones. It takes less than a minute to get an instant answer customized to YOUR needs ^_^ Let's say for whatever reason I'm too lazy to even do THAT much. Well here's a secret if you are on Windows 7 (or higher). -Open the 'Date and Time' Control Panel. -Click 'Additional Clocks' tab -Click the first 'Show this Clock' checkbox -Select (UTC-08:00) Pacific Time (US & Canada) -Enter Display Name to whatever you want. I use 'Carbine Time' -Click OK Now when you check your clock by hovering over it or clicking on it, it will always show ANOTHER clock with the Carbine TIme! Nothing to install either! Imagine that! ^_^ Edited December 9, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- This is what I would like to know as well, wording in the original (red) post suggest that this is a per-character decision. So for our specific case: We raid on tuesday/sunday. normally it would be: start with raid 1 on tuesday, continue with raid 1 on sunday, then the next tuesday everybody would have been reset, so start with raid 2 The case now (?): start with raid 1 on tuesday, continue with raid 1 on sunday (with some not having been there on tuesday), then the next tuesday, some will have been reset, but the ones that only joined on sunday are still in raid 1, so everybody continues with raid 1? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----